La Apuesta
by AnimeGirls3
Summary: Shira es obligada por su tío Gutt —quién tiene su custodia.— a ir a un internado. Ahí conocerá a buenas personas, que se convierten en sus amigos. Soto y sus amigos retan a Diego a enamorar a Shira hasta el baile de primavera, solo tiene 2 meses para lograrlo ¿podrá Diego enamorarla? ¿Qué hará Shira cuando se entere de "La Apuesta"? Léanlo, no se arrepentirán. :)
1. Primer día de clases

**Título: "**La Apuesta".

**Parejas: **_[Diego x Shira] _y un poco de _[Manny x Ellie]._

**Disclaimer**_**: **__Ice Age/La Era de Hielo _no me pertenece, derechos a su respectivo autor.

**Summary: **Shira es obligada por su tío Gutt _—_quién tiene su custodia._—_ a ir a un internado. Ahi conocerá a buenas personas, que se convierten en sus amigos. Soto y sus amigos retan a Diego a enamorar a Shira hasta el baile de primavera, que faltan solo 2 meses, ¿podrá Diego enamorarla? ¿Qué hará Shira cuando se entere de "La Apuesta"?

_**Capítulo 1.-**_

* * *

**"**_**Shira**_** POV'S"**

Ya pasaron algunos días de lo sucedido..

_[Flash Back]_

—_¡¿INTERNADO?! —exclamé a todo pulmón—. ¡¿Me estas jodiendo?!_

—_¡Cuida ese vocabulario, chiquilla! —__**Gutt. **__De todas las personas existentes en este planeta, el tenía que ser quién me cuide después del fallecimiento de mi madre. _

_Si bien me daba todo el dinero que quería, no me daba cariño, lo cuál siempre me decía mi madre antes de fallecer: "El dinero no compra la felicidad". Gutt fue quien se hizo cargo de mi, pero sólo lo hizo para recibir mi herencia, mis padres eran millonarios._

_De mi padre no opinare, murió cuando apenas era una cría._

—_Ya veo, me enviarás al internado para saquearme toda la herencia y déjame sola, ¿es lo que buscabas no? —analicé la situación. ¿Para qué más me enviaría a un internado? Para deshacerse de mi, obvio. _

—_Pff, si fuera así créeme que lo hubiese hecho cuando te recibí, Shira._

—_Bien, me iré al internado, ¿pero sabes por qué? ¡Por que me canse de ti! —. Grité para dirigirme a mi habitación._

_[Fin del Flash Back]_

Ya había empacado. _Gutt_ me prometió que me enviaría un buen monto de dinero cada mes para libros, ropa y eso. Bueno, que más da, es lo único bueno que ha hecho, creo.

Eran tres maletas, se las dí al chofer, él me las llevaría a mi habitación que compartiré con una chica más.

¡Internado, Allá voy!

* * *

**"**_**Diego**_** POV'S"**

Según _Morita_, la encargada de las noticias en el periódico escolar, habría una estudiante nueva, ella se encargó de expandirlo por todo el internado junto con su amigo Louis... Y Silas se había encargado de comentárnoslo a nosotros, el era como un 'mensajero', gracias a él sabíamos todo.

—Hey, Diego, ¿es cierto que habrá una chica nueva? —me preguntó _Soto_.

—Según _Morita_, sí.

—Hn... Si es atractiva, terminaré con Raz.

_Raz_ era la más popular de todo el internado, tenia el cabello rizado negro hasta la cintura y se había pintado las puntas de color morado, algo raro pero le quedaba bien, y sus ojos eran negros, debo reconocerlo, tenía muy buen cuerpo: una pequeña cintura y unas anchas caderas, pero era baja, medía 1.50.

—Pensaba que la amabas.

—_Diego_, tu y yo sabemos que es por pura popularidad. Tú más que nadie deberías saberlo ya que tú eres el más 'experimentado'. —Si bien es cierto, tuve muchas 'novias', todas fueron un simple juego, para mi todas ellas fueron puro sexo.

—Ah, supongo. —le respondí para luego alejarme de él, me puse a pensar, no hubo ni una chica que realmente "amé", nunca las tomé enserio. La vida de soltero es asombrosa, puedo hacer lo que quiero, cuándo quiero y sin meterme en problemas por estar atado a una mujer.

Yo tengo mi grupo que era conformado por: Soto, Raz, Squint, Gupta, Silas y Flynn, somos los más populares, algunos dirían que somos desalmados.

Manny, Sid, Ellie, Eddie, Crash, Buck, Morita y Louis, eran otro grupo también popular, pero nada comparado a nosotros.

Todas son etiquetas, no dicen cómo somos.

* * *

_**"Autor **_**POV'S"**

Ahí estaba, la nueva: tenía un largo cabello negro ondeado en las puntas y unos ojos color zafiro, eran muy llamativos, y su tez era pálida como la porcelana, era muy guapa.

Su silueta era muy curvilínea, estaba vestida con un vestido blanco 5 dedos arriba de la rodilla algo estilo "campana", de esos que están de moda, una chaqueta negra de cuero, unos tacones negros con plataforma y un bolso negro.

Soto como se esperaba la estaba devorando con la mirada. Shira estaba notablemente incómoda por todas las miradas, ¿y quién no? Todos estaban mirándola fijamente. Algunos chicos caigan desmayados o embobados, las chicas admiraban su belleza.

* * *

**"**_**Shira **_**POV'S"**

Toda la escuela me estaba viendo, ¡me sentía muy incómoda! Llegue a la entrada de la cafetería, lo primero que haré es tomar un café descafeinado para tranquilizarme de tanto cotilleo.

Justo cuando estaba entrando...

—¡Oye! —grité cuando un torpe chocó conmigo haciéndonos caer a ambos de centón.

—Auch..Eso dolió, para ser chica tienes demasiada fuerza —se quejó.

—¡Fíjate por donde vas, despistado! —Él se lo busco...

—¿Qué? Tú fuiste quien chocó conmigo.

—Si, porque estoy interesada en caerme. —contesté sarcásticamente aun en el suelo.

—Hn.. Bien por ti, mientras no lo hagas conmigo. —Me sorprendí, ¿así eran todos los de este internado? ¡Ojalá que no! Vi de pies a cabeza a ese chico.

Tenia la tez clara, su cabello era marrón claro/castaño, y sus ojos eran color miel, muy atractivo, debo decir, pero si su personalidad era arrogante, la jode toda.

—Qué poco caballero que eres. —comenté con fastidio en lo que me paraba y lo dejaba con la palabra en la boca.


	2. Conociendo a la chica nueva

_¡Perdónenme! D: Iba a publicar la continuación más temprano pero no pude porque me fui a la playa y me quemé terriblemente, ¡me arde todo el cuerpo! O: Pero tengo que ser profesional. Así que decidí escribir la historia, algo tarde pero… Por lo menos lo hice. u.u _

**Disclaimer_: _**_Ice Age/La Era de Hielo _no me pertenece, derechos a su respectivo autor.

* * *

**_Capítulo 2: "Conociendo a la chica nueva"_**

Diego POV'S

Estaba dirigiéndome a mi habitación, ya iban a ser las 10 y a esa hora todos los alumnos deben estar en sus habitaciones o los auxiliares nos castigan si nos ven afuera del edificio. No dejo de pensar en la nueva…

¿Qué se creía? Hablarme de esa manera… Qué bueno que fue una chica, sino…

- Oye, Diego, si sigues en el pasadizo los auxiliares te dirán algo. –me advirtió Manny.

- Sí, ya voy.

Me dirigí a hacia él. Manny era un gran compañero, no éramos amigos puesto que teníamos diferentes bandos.

* * *

Shira POV's

Estaba en mi habitación. Estaba agotada, recién termine de guardar todas mis cosas ordenadamente en el armario y en mi escritorio, mi compañera era una chica agradable, se llamaba _Ellie_, se ofreció a mostrarme todo el internado mañana, y como teníamos algunos horarios compartidos podría estar conmigo.

Eso es muy amable, dudo que yo haga eso con una compañera nueva.

- Shira, ¿quién se bañará primero mañana? Si quieres yo, ya que me despierto muy temprano usualmente. Pero si no te parece… –me sonrió nerviosa intentando evitarme problemas.

- Mejor tú, me levantas cuando terminas de bañarte, por favor. –le agradecí.

- Sí, duerme bien.

- Gracias…Tú igual.

* * *

Al día siguiente, una hermosa joven de ojos esmeraldas y cabello castaño hasta los hombros, salía del baño envuelta en una toalla, dirigiéndose a su compañera para despertarla.

- Shira, ya termine de bañarme. –la movió un poco

- Hn... Ok… —susurró cansada la joven de cabellos azabaches semidormida.

Después de unos veinte minutos, la joven salió envuelta en una toalla, vio a su compañera: estaba vestida con una falda larga hasta el suelo, una blusa y ¿unas zapatillas? No, tendría que ayudarla, no dejaría que su amiga salga así.

- Ellie… ¿Siempre te vistes así? —preguntó intentando no soltar todo de golpe.

- Uhm si, ¿Por qué? —alzó una ceja extrañada.

- Pues… Ya sabes, hace mucho calor y…

- ¿No te agrada como estoy vestida?

- No, no es eso, sólo… déjame ayudarte, ¿sí?

- Mmm ok. —confió en su amiga.

Shira sonrió. —Quedarás como una diosa.

* * *

Ya eran las 9 de la mañana, hoy era viernes por lo que entraban más tarde de lo normal, en la primera hora les tocaba matemáticas, para algunos, era tortura y para otros, entretenido.

Estaban casi todos, pero faltaban los alumnos problema: Diego, Soto y Raz. Soto y Raz estaban en los corredores besándose mientras que Diego se encontraba en camino a la clase, no estaba el profesor, a lo mejor tuvo un inconveniente.

Entró al salón y se dirigió a su sitio, para entonces Soto Y Raz ya estaban en sus respectivos asientos.

A todos se les cayó la mandíbula hasta el suelo al ver entrar a dos hermosas chicas: una tenía el cabello negro lacio totalmente hasta su pequeña cintura, sus ojos eran de color zafiro intenso, estaba vestida con unos shorts jean, una blusa blanca holgada pero era de seda, usaba unos tacones de plataforma color beige y su diseño era de rayas blancas y azules y un collar de un corazón color negro aparte de su brazalete que brillaba de lejos y sus aretes igualmente haciendo conjunto a su brazalete.

La otra chica tenía el pelo ondulado en las puntas y lacio por la raíz, le llegaba al hombro, era un color marrón claro, sus ojos eran color verde esmeralda. Estaba vestida con un vestido, cinco dedos más arriba de la rodilla era negro por arriba y por abajo tenía diseño floreado, tenía un collar de oro que de dije tenía un osito, usaba sandalias chatas que se amarraban formando un lazo.

Ambas estaban maquilladas pero no exageradamente, solo con brillo labial y se rizaron las pestañas.

Ellie caminó a su asiento y vio a Manny que la veía sonrojado y aún con la boca abierta, lo cual hizo que ella esbozara una sonrisa tierna y una pequeña risa para sus adentros.

- "_Le debo una a Shira_" —pensó agradecida totalmente con su amiga.

Volteó buscando a Shira con la mirada, ella permanecía parada en la entrada esperando al profesor, el cuál llego a los segundos.

- Uff, llegué. —estaba cansado, eso era notable, su mirada se dirigió a la alumna nueva. — Oh, tú debes ser Shira… —iba a decir su apellido pero ella le interrumpió.

- Profesor, sé que en su registro dice que mi apellido es Files pero ya nadie me dice así ya que fallecieron mis padres… ¿Así que podría corregirlo a White, que es mi apellido actual? —mintió.

Sus padres si habían fallecido, pero su padre se apellidaba White. Gutt se apellida Files.

Verán, Shira no deseaba tener el apellido de Gutt, porque siempre recibía un "trato especial" puesto que era famosa, era sobrina de uno de los millonarios del país, y los millonarios eran muy pocos. Todos normalmente se acercaban a ella por su dinero, y no por lo que ella era. Por eso quería recibir el apellido de sus padres que el de Gutt, claro, aparte de que no quería nada que ver con ese hombre.

- Ah, lamento tu pérdida, Shira. Claro que puedo cambiar el registro. –le sonrió dulcemente.

- Gracias.

- Bien. —el profesor vio a la clase y se adentró junto con Shira. — Alumnos, ella es Shira White, será su compañera así que denle una calurosa bienvenida.

- Claro que se lo daré. —susurró con malicia Soto causando risa en algunos, hasta que Raz lo miró acusadoramente y le dio un codazo.

- Cuida lo que dices, Soto —le advirtió.

- Shira, puedes sentarte al lado de Diego. —le dijo el profesor a Shira.

- Yo no soy adivina, ¿quién rayos es Diego? —preguntó irritada.

- Soy yo. —la miró entrecerrando los ojos respondiéndole de igual manera.

- Ah, cuidado chicas, este chico es un grosero. —les advirtió a las chicas las cuales bajaron la mirada, algunas sonrojadas y otras que habían sido un 'juguete' de Diego dándoles la razón. Sin más, Shira fue a su lugar y vio que Diego la fulminaba con la mirada, ella encogió los hombros sin darle importancia—. Si te hirieron mis palabras yo no tengo la culpa, querido.

Diego bufó y miró al profesor, el cual los miraba con gesto des-aprobatorio, pero no les dijo nada.

* * *

Ya era hora del almuerzo, Shira y Diego se la habían pasado dándose miradas de odio, lo que provocaba riñas de parte del profesor. Diego y "su grupo" estaban sentados en una mesa conversando hasta que su "grandísimo amigo" Soto dijo:

- Hey, Diego, buena con la nueva, debo decir que no está nada mal.

- ¡Que horribles gustos tienes, Soto! —exclamó Raz celosa.

- Con razón está contigo, Raz… —susurró Silas, haciendo que sus compañeros rían a carcajadas.

- Para tu información, Silas, soy una de las más… ¡Qué digo una! ¡Soy la más hermosa de este maldito internado! –respondió.

- Yo creo que Shira es más bonita. —comentó Buck.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! –chilló la pelinegra de mechas moradas, o sea Raz.

- Raz, ¿quisieras dejar de gritar? —Diego no toleraba sus escándalos—. Y bueno, Soto, no me agrada para nada la nueva, es muy…

- ¿Cómo tú? —preguntó divertido. La verdad Diego y Shira tenían un carácter muy similar, y eso lo habían notado todos.

- ¿Qué dices? ¡Ella es mandona, fastidiosa y una engreída total!

- Igual que tú.

- Tonterías. —bufó terminando de comer para salir de la cafetería.

- Se me ocurre algo… —sonrió de lado Soto viendo a Diego retirarse.


	3. Gustos en común

**:D ¡Hello gente! Bueno, aviso que posteare cada capítulo un día sí y un día no c: Así tendré más tiempo para escribir más largo. Gracias a mi fiel lectora ecamasiel 3 *-* Perdonen si no he actualizado , no tenía internet, pero mañana posteo otro capitulo *-***

**Disclaimer:** _Ice Age/La Era de Hielo_ no me pertenece, derechos a su respectivo autor.

**Capítulo 3: "Gustos en común"**

* * *

_Diego _POV'S

Me encontraba en mi habitación echado en la cama viendo el techo hasta que cierta chica vino a mi mente, no sé cómo, no sé porque, solo me puse a pensar en ella. Me vino la inspiración y tomé mi bajo.

Mientras tanto, Shira caminaba por los pasillos del edificio de los hombres, estaba furiosa buscando a Soto, que le había quitado sus audífonos y había escapado. Pero cierta tonada la distrajo, pegó su oreja a la puerta escuchando más claramente.

¿Estaba escuchando bien? Esa persona estaba tocando el bajo, ¡y la canción que entonaba era _Ignorance_ de _Paramore_, su banda favorita! Se escuchaba su voz, era grave, masculina, ¡oh! Su voz para Shira era como una droga.

Ella quería escuchar más, no se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba entreabierta, y se apoyó un poco más en la puerta haciendo que esta se abra y que caiga de rodillas adentro del cuarto. Diego dejó de tocar y vio a Shira, se carcajeo mientras dejaba su bajo de lado e iba hacia ella ayudándola a pararse.

- Vaya, no pensé que te interesara tanto que tienes que espiarme.

-¡Claro que no, idiota! Solo me gusto como tocaste el bajo.

- ¿Y mi canto?

- También, no estas nada mal, pero sigues siendo un novato, yo toco mucho mejor.

- De acuerdo, entonces tócame el bajo.

- ¡En tus sueños, pervertido!

Diego la miro extrañada, luego entendió después de unos segundos el doble sentido. Cambio su expresión a una divertida.

- Tonta, no lo decía en ese sentido.

- Hum… Bien. –Shira lo miro dudosa.

Shira tomó el bajo y se sentó en el suelo, Diego se sentó al lado de ella y la observo atentamente. Ella comenzó a tocar el bajo y al momento él supo que canción estaba tocando… "_Decode_" de _Paramore_. Él nunca había conocido a una chica que le guste por lo menos una de las bandas que él adoraba.

**_How can I decide what's right when you're clouding up my mind_**

**_I can't win your losing fight all the time_**

**_How can I ever own what's mine when you're always taking sides_**  
**_But you won't take away my pride, no not this time_**  
**_Not this time…_**

Shira cantaba hermoso, pero su expresión parecía dolorosa, como si sintiera lo que decía. Ella había sufrido mucho, en su canto expresaba todos sus sentimientos. ¡Demonios, a Diego le entraban ganas de abrazarla, besarla y consolarla hasta acabar con todo su dolor! Pero no podia…

**_How did we get here_**  
**_When I used to know you so well_**  
**_But how did we get here_**  
**_I think I know_**

( watch?v=V12bPb8j0OA Así cantaba Shira)

Ella terminó de cantar el pequeño verso que entonó, y vio a Diego que la miraba triste, ella lo miro confundida y le toco el hombro.

- Oye, ¿paso algo?

- No. Solo… Cantaste genial.

- Lo sé. –contesto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, pero esta vez… Lo hizo de broma.

- Ja, pero mi canto fue espectacular, así que baja de tu nube, gatita.

- ¡No me digas gatita! –se colocó encima de él viéndolo a los ojos enojada.

- De acuerdo, no lo haré. ¡Gatita! –imito la acción de Shira poniéndose encima de ella viéndola juguetonamente.

- Si se besan me vomito –bromeó Manny, que ya estaba desde hace rato viendo a la "parejita".

Ambos miraron a Manny.

- ¿Qué? Espera, ¡no! –se separó de Shira, al igual que ella de él.

-¿Qué cosas dices? ¡Este baboso fue!

- ¡Tú comenzaste poniéndote encima de mí!

- ¡Tú me llamaste gatita!

- ¡En primer lugar, nada de esto hubiese pasado si no estuvieses espiándome!

- ¡Ya te dije que sólo lo hice porque me gustaba la canción que tocabas!

- Y yo te creo… –contestó un sarcástico Diego.

- Ugh, lo olvide por tu culpa, vine en primer lugar para recuperar mis audífonos… Un imbécil me los quitó. -dijo Shira.

Diego iba a decir algo pero Manny le interrumpió.

- ¿Quién? –pregunto Manny.

- No sé, un atractivo chico de cabellos naranjas.

- Soto. –contestaron ambos.

- No sé su nombre, ni me interesa, solo quiero mis audífonos.

- Creo que ya sé porque te los quito.

- Así, ¿Por qué?

- Porque si no te has dado cuenta, te has hecho muy popular, y te dieron el titulo como la chica "más hermosa" del internado, y pues… Él quiere llamar tu atención. –respondió Diego con un deje de molestia.

- Si su manera de llamar mi atención es arrebatarme lo que me tranquiliza, empezó con mal pie.

Dijo Shira para salir del cuarto y dirigirse donde estaba el tal "Soto".

- Amigo, si ellos se conocen lo más posible es que Shira se enamore del baboso ese. -le dijo Manny a Diego-

- ¿Y?

- Pues, yo vi como la mirabas cuando estaba tocando el bajo, esos ojos…

- Ah, solo fue porque no hay otra mujer que conozca _Paramore_.

- ¿Seguro? ¿No será que te has enamorado?

- ¡Claro que no, Que tonterías se te ocurren!

- Bueno, conste que te advertí, si yo fuera tu iría a la cafetería, ya que ahí esta Soto.

…

* * *

Diego sentía algo de frustración, le mintió a Manny y dijo que "debía ir al baño". Dudo un poco pero se dirigió a la cafetería, escuchó un ruido de cachetada, se acercó a las personas que se habían amontonado y vio a Shira enfrente de Soto fulminándolo con la mirada mientras él estaba con una mejilla roja… ¿Le había cacheteado?

- ¡Eres un imbécil! –gritó una furiosa pelinegra.

- Kjj… –se le volteo la cara levemente por la fuerte cachetada que le propinó esa mujer.

- Piénsalo dos veces antes de intentar tocarme. –dijo para retirarse de la cafetería con sus audífonos en la mano.

- ¡Esa puta las pagará! –gritó Raz con miedo cuando vio que Shira ya se había ido.

- Soto, ¿Qué paso? –Diego se le acerco.

- ¡Esa zorra barata me cacheteo! –refunfuño Soto aun tomándose la mejilla.

- Cualquier mujer que se respete haría eso. –susurró Silas.

- ¡¿Dijiste algo, Silas?!

- No, n-nada Soto. –tartamudeo nervioso.

- _Esa maldita se las verá conmigo -_pensó Soto con un deje de malicia mientras veía a Diego irse. - _Y creo que ya se cómo. _


	4. Tiempo a tu lado

**Perdonen mis nenes D: Tuve un inconveniente con mi madre -.- Pero bueno, ahora sigamos con el fanfic xd**

**Disclaimer:** _Ice Age/La Era de Hielo_ no me pertenece, derechos a su respectivo autor.

**Capítulo 4: "Tiempo a tu lado"**

_Recuerdo que al llegar, ni me miraste__._

_Fui solo una más de cientos__._

_Y sin embargo, fueron tuyos los primeros voleteos__._

_Como no pude darme cuenta…_

_Que hay ascensores perdidos,_

_Que hay pecados compartidos__._

_Y que tú estabas tan cerca._

_Me disfrazo de ti__,_

_Te disfrazas de mí__,_

_Y jugamos a ser humanos,_

_En esta habitación gris__._

_Muerdo el agua por ti, _

_Te deslizas por mí__,_

_Y jugamos a ser dos gatos,_

_Que no se quieren dormir…_

Cantaba aquella canción que algún tiempo ella había escrito, esa canción era su _**favorita**__, _pero le traía tanto dolor, sufrir un amor correspondido no era bonito… Shira entonaba la canción con una voz melancólica, triste y alargaba las notas.

_No sé qué acabo sucediendo…_

_Solo sentí dentro dardos,_

_Nuestra incomoda postura_

_Se dilató en el espacio._

_Se me hunde el dolor en el costado_

_Y se me nublan los recodos,_

_Tengo sed y estoy tragando…_

_No quiero no estar de tu lado._

_Me disfrazo de ti,_

_Te disfrazas de mí._

_Jugamos a ser humanos,_

_En esta habitación gris._

Su voz se empezó a quebrar, _¡No! ¡No pienso llorar…!_ decía el orgullo de Shira, ella nunca había sido capaz de terminar esa canción sin por lo menos botar una lágrima.

_Me moriré de ganas de decirte…_

'_**Que te voy a echar de menos'**_

_Y las palabras se me apartan,_

_Me vacían las entrañas._

_Finjo que no se, que no has sabido_

_Finjo que no me gusta estar contigo…_

_Y al perderme entre mis dedos,_

_Te recuerdo sin esfuerzo._

_Me moriré de ganas de decirte…_

'_**Que te voy a echar de menos'**_

_Bien hecho_, se decía mentalmente Shira estaba con la cabeza gacha mirando el suelo, no había llorado esta vez, pero si estaba triste ¿algo es algo, no?

Algo la alerto: Alguien le estaba aplaudiendo.

– ¡¿Qué crees que haces aquí?! –grito alterada la White.

– Mmm… Solo pasaba por aquí y me detuve a escucharte. –sonrió con ironía Diego, ya que eso había pasado hace unos días atrás pero al revés.

– ¿Tú nunca estarás feliz a menos que te la cobres no? –alzó una ceja formando una pequeña sonrisa divertida en el rostro de ella.

–Veo que en el poco tiempo que sabes de mi existencia, me conoces bien. –se sentó al lado de Shira. – Por cierto, nunca había escuchado esa canción, ¿cómo se llama?

– Se llama "Con las ganas" y nunca habías escuchado esa canción porque… Yo la escribí.

– Ya veo… ¿Y quién fue?

– ¿Quién fue qué? –se hizo la incrédula.

– El bastardo que no te "dio bola".

– Ah, eso es secreto. –sonrió juguetonamente dejando su guitarra de lado. – ¿Y qué hay de ti?

Diego encogió los hombros. – ¿De mí?

– Ya sabes, entre las mujeres me han contado que eres muy popular.

– Ah, ya sabes... –se incomodó un poco de lo que le hayan podido decir de él ya que su fama de "jugador" podrían perjudicarlo. Él miro a otro lado e intento lucir desinteresado. – Y… ¿Qué te contaron?

– Cosas…

– ¿Cosas como…?

– ¿Por qué tanto interés? ¿Tienes miedo de lo que me hayan dicho?

– ¡No, p-para nada! –tartamudeo lo cual creo una risa en la chica.

– Descuida, nadie me dijo nada, no he hecho 'amigas'. Solo yo lo deduje, por tu actitud de 'galán'.

– ¿No has hecho amigas?

– No, bueno Ellie… Pero recién la conozco y no paso mucho tiempo con ella, a veces creo que me tiene miedo.

– ¿A ti? –preguntó con gracia.

– Ajam. –afirmó.

Se creó un silencio entre ambos, Shira miraba hacia su ventana con la mirada perdida, Diego miraba al suelo, el silencio se convertía en algo incómodo. Ellos voltearon, se vieron a los ojos.

Él se perdió en ese par de ojos zafiro que tanto le gustaban, mientras ella hacía lo mismo con los ojos mieles de este.

Eran muy orgullosos.

Ninguno aparto la mirada, se había convertido como en un reto de miradas.

Esbozaban risas y algunas sonrisas divertidas, pero permanecían viéndose. Lo tomaron muy a pecho ya que con solo una mirada entendieron 'Si desvías la mirada, pierdes'. Hasta que…

_Go on and _

_Kiss the girl ~_

Ambos vieron hacia el celular de Ellie, que estaba sonando con la canción 'Kiss the girl' de Ashley Tisdale. Ella bufo y él se sonrojo un poco desviando la mirada. _Que coincidencia_, pensaron ambos.

Shira se levantó y miro quién era quien llamaba a Ellie, era Manny. La oji-zafiro no lo pensó más de dos veces y respondió.

–Manny, Ellie no está acá, ella dejo su celular.

–Ah, gracias Shira. ¿Diego está por ahí?

–Er… Si, ¿Cómo sabias?

–Lo adivine, no seas tan dura con él, apenas es un crío.

–Jajaja. –rió.

Termino la llamada, ellos se habían convertido en unos buenos amigos por lo que jugaban con eso, ella le seguía el juego, era pura "joda".

– ¿Quién era? –preguntó Diego poniéndose de pie.

– Manny, preguntaba por Ellie.

– Escuche mi nombre. –alzo una ceja extrañaba.

– Ah, solo jodía. –encogió los hombros.

– Hm… Si dices. –no muy convencido respondió.

– Hey, ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó la White, quería ir de compras, era sábado y ellos podían salir de la academia.

– Son las… –vio a su reloj –, las seis.

– Bien.

Shira tomó su bolso y salió de su habitación, Diego salió también.

– ¿A dónde vas?

– Al centro comercial, ya sabes, a comprar 'cosas de chicas'. –rio burlona.

– Estoy seguro que me voy a arrepentir de esto pero… ¿te llevo?

– ¿Tienes coche?

– Mejor que eso.

Shira sonrió de lado– ¿Pues que esperamos?


End file.
